


The Crux

by Chromaticism



Series: Cassandra & Teveus [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Cultural Differences, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Grooming, Knotting, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, establishing a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It somewhat comes to a head. Teveus is impatient, stubborn and frustrated whilst Cassandra is mostly conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crux

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for some rough sex with Teveus being dominant. So...
> 
> MORE SMUT FOR THE SMUT GOD

Cassandra couldn’t help but think that everything between her and Teveus had devolved into a strange, intimate version of cat and mouse. Teveus would do something unmistakingly intimate and if she attempted to call him out on it, he would evade or distract her. Then there was the way he looked at her in these final few days before they left to begin their trek across the Earth. 

If she’d had any doubts that he’d loved her, she just had to watch the way he looked at her for them to be dashed. 

Take now for instance, the love in the bedroom eyes he was making at her as they cuddled.

“If I were a turian, how would things in the bedroom be different?” She murmured, slipping fingers between the plates of his abdomen to tease the hide hidden away.

His resulting laugh was more a low bark of disbelief than an expression of amusement, but his grip on her tightened regardless.

“It would be rough and wild. Biting… clawing… turian mating at times can be comparable to brawling by human standards,” he explained.

“Do you enjoy it? Rough that is?”

He seemed to consider how to answer the question before finally answering.

“Yes.”

She remembered how he’d bitten her several days ago. She remembered how much she’d liked it. Liked the whole primal feeling of being claimed, being the recipient of so much passion.

“What does biting mean to a turian?” She inquired.

“It depends on who you ask and if it scars. Older, more serious, turians would see it as a means of indicating a bonded mate, younger ones just see it as a little bit of fun. But then, it’s pretty difficult to accidently mark a turian due to how tough our hide is. Turians who have long-term relationships with asari or humans are usually cautious as both species scar so easily compared to a turian. Usually no biting, obviously. Generally, it’s a means of showing a claim.”

She could feel her heart thumping in her chest, but she asked the question she knew the answer to already.

“And where do you fall?”

His answer was almost instantaneous.

“Both. I’ve made it no secret that I love you, Cassandra,” Teveus answered, “and if you would let me, I would mark you as my mate.”

“Unfortunately, circumstances obviously don’t favour us.” He trailed off with a sigh.

That was a vast understatement and quite naive, Cassandra couldn’t help but think.

“You’re seventeen… and I’m twenty six. Love doesn’t last forever, and you have your whole life ahead of you. It won’t be that hard for you to get over me and find someone your age,” she asserted, trying to stick by her convictions even if her heart hurt to tell him these facts.

“Maybe it doesn’t. Maybe I’ll get over you,” he acquiesced, “but I know that I want to be with you now, and I don’t want to have any regrets.”

He looked like he was on the verge of punching something, his taloned hands clenched tightly into fists as he stared at the wall, despite how level and calm he sounded.

“I really, really hate the human attitude to consent. Are human teenagers like animals to be herded or something? Are they unable to be trusted to make their own decisions? Am I unable of thinking for myself?” He demanded, asking questions that he’d likely bottled for all of the two years they’d lived together.

She had to physically avoid the urge to answer yes to the first two questions. It was ironic how much contempt she’d gained for human teenagers over her time with Teveus, like her mind was creating this dissociation to protect her from herself.

“Humans more readily form emotional attachments based on sexual relationships than turians,” Cassandra explained with a sad smile. “Human teenagers can be more readily manipulated through a sexual relationship than adults can.”

“Perhaps there is a stark difference in the psychosexual development of turians and humans,” he agreed, “but turians are taught to have self-accountability and responsibility as soon as they can fucking walk.”

He snorted.

“I can make my own decisions,” Teveus explained stubbornly, “I want you.”

“Now,” he murmured, a hint of a rumble in his voice. It took a lot not to gasp at the dark, almost possessive edge to his flanged voice, but Teveus caught her repressed reaction all the same.

“I know you want me,” he purred, reaching for her with a gleam in his eyes.

“We’re going to talk this out,” she urgently gritted out, praying he’d ignore the blush growing on her cheeks and the arousal he could likely smell off of her.

He fell back onto the bed with a sigh and began to tap his foot impatiently.

“I don’t want to go to prison,” she explained.

“We can be discreet!” He exclaimed. “I finished my course at the hospital last week and I’m pretty sure I’ve placed highly in my medical school entrance exams. I’ll come with you to London when my father comes back and go to the Alliance Medical School there.”

“And what if I’m not going back to London?” She asked.

He saw right through her attempt at throwing him off-track. 

“Of course you’re going back to London. You told me you were going back to work for one of your previous clients, the big pharma executive, as his personal assistant,” he dismissed with an air of impatience.

It was the only thing she felt she could do. She couldn’t be trusted around children anymore.

She looked at Teveus hopelessly. Not after this ridiculous affair.

“You deserve better than being hidden away, Teveus,” she whispered, feeling utterly defeated. At this point, she was only trying to convince herself that it was for the better for him to move on. He, on the other hand, wouldn’t seem to budge on this topic.

“I don’t care, Cassandra,” he clearly enunciated the words, “I really don’t care.”

“And how will your father deal with that?” She demanded.

Surprisingly, Teveus pouted.

“He’ll have to accept it. I didn’t give my dad any issues when he left, knowing there’d be little chance of contact from him until he got back,” he whined.

“That’s incredibly childish,” she said, fighting the urge to laugh. It was just so not like him to be petulant. He was the perfect example of someone with a sunny disposition, bordering perky even.

“No, it’s not,” he grumbled back, a slight smile growing on his face.

“Back to the whole mate thing, Teveus. We haven’t even begun to go into the whole ethical dilemma regarding an adult and an underage person having a relationship. If we were discovered, I likely wouldn’t get out of this without being put on a sexual offender register and given time in prison.” 

“I’m aware, Cassandra,” he said dryly, “it was one of the first things I researched after we slept together. Statutory rape…”

“Then there’s another problem in the difference in life experience we have. It would been seen as predatory,” she concluded.

“Do you think I didn’t get off of Palaven, during the Reaper assault, without gaining life experience?” He muttered darkly.

She flinched.

“That’s how the courts will see it when they lock me away,” she said, trying her best to be diplomatic. They’d never brought up anything to do with the Reapers or their deceased loved ones since that first day. She never told him about the rare occasions where his embraces became near crushing whilst he was asleep and he never spoke of the times where she’d stare into space for minutes on end.

She couldn’t help but lapse into that habit. Remembering her sister, Arianna, and her father.

The mood before had been serious, but now it was like a funeral.

“It’s kind of hard for a six foot ten turian teenager to be raped by a five foot seven human woman, huh?” Cassandra joked in a very transparent way to lighten the mood.

He ignored her.

“How do you deal with it, Cassandra?” He began hesitantly after a prolonged silence.

“Sleeping with a teenager?” She asked, idly moving her hair off of her shoulders.

Teveus nodded solemnly.

“It’s not as hard, morally and ethically, as I thought it would be. Maybe it’s because you’re a turian,” she explained.

He’d been incredibly tall, even at the age of fifteen. Now, even more so. By human standards, there was very little about him that made her think of him as a teenager personality-wise. Then there was the fact that he was of another species. One that allowed their children to join the military at fifteen, to freely have sex at thirteen, and to handle guns at the age of eight. There was a large gulf in cultural expectations of teenagers in their species and she still, to this day, had problems accepting these differences. She’d worked with human teenagers since she was nineteen whilst juggling her university studies, seen them at their best and at their worst. She’d always seen herself as an expert in the idiocy of human youth, because human teenagers were idiots (she’d know having been one herself).. Despite him being a turian, it was still hard to let go of the association of teenager equalling idiot. His age was such a problem in her eyes.

Did she really want to be with Teveus? 

Yes. Admitting that to herself eased a weight she’d been carrying for a while. She’d been denying it to herself for quite a while, and it was quite cathartic to think to herself, yes, I do want him.

She smiled before breaking her silence.

“It helps that as long as you’re not wearing those cute little shorts, I can treat you like an adult,” she joked.

He snickered and sunk further into the mattress with a smile.

“You liked my shorts,” he accused her with the beginnings of a laugh in his voice, “I made them look good.”

“I did, but they just made me feel like even more of a cradle-snatcher,” she griped. “Most male human teenagers wouldn’t be seen dead in shorts.”

He made a loud snorting noise and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“What’s that human term for an older female who seeks younger males? A lynx?” He asked. 

“A cougar,” she corrected.

“Well, now you’re a cougar. But seriously, I can’t see why you wouldn’t go for me,” he said jokingly.

“There’s a reason none of them succeeded in propositioning you like I did,” Teveus arrogantly claimed, flexing his arms and winking at her.

“They didn’t have the devastating good looks, the charm, or the impressive collection of shorts.”

The thread of tension running through them seemed to snap, as they both broke into raucous laughter.

“It was more that they were all a bunch of little shitheads,” she clarified, “and I never had had any interest of sleeping with a teenager.”

“At least now I know you don’t see me as a teenager,” he said, absently stroking her back.

He was silent for a long period of time, a long look of contemplation crossing his features, before he looked up at her.

“You should have told me that my shorts made you uncomfortable,” he murmured.

She responded by taking the hand at her waist and kissing his palm. The look he gave her in return, one just like all the others he gave her lately, made her feel like the most important person in the world.

“You’re not going to let me out of this with a no, are you?” She moaned, fighting the urge to smile because she was secretly happy that he was willing to push for this. Cassandra felt like the biggest coward, unable to commit to the idea of being in a real relationship with him despite enjoying nearly all the benefits.

“No,” he said in a monotone.

Teveus leaned over and began to nuzzle her neck with a low growl. One of his hands slipped onto her thigh as he pecked at her lips.

“Perhaps asking you to be my mate is a bit too forward,” he reluctantly admitted, a dark blue blush breaking out on the dark brown hide of his neck. 

“Cassandra, will you be my girlfriend?” He asked, a brief burst of bashfulness escaping him as he focussed his gaze on her neck.

Cassandra melted at his nervousness, and stroked the side of his face. The alien face with the dark red plates and lime-green markings that had grown so familiar to her over the last two years. It took a while for his hazel eyes to meet hers again, but when they did they were alight with a seeming reluctant hopefulness.

She wasn’t going to shatter it.

“I prefer the term partner as I’m not twelve, but yes, I’ll be your partner, Teveus,” she confirmed.

The unsaid, I think I can manage that, went without saying.

He shrugged, his shoulders rubbing pleasantly against hers. The nonchalant look on his features were betrayed by the smile in his eyes and the slight exhale of relief that left him.

Cassandra pulled his mouth to hers with clear desperation, and he met her just as desperately, eagerly thrusting his coarse tongue into her mouth. It didn’t take long for him to pull her into his lap and passionately remind her just one of the reasons why she lo- liked him. The things he could do with his tongue.

“Though, I think you do deserve more,” she murmured against the plates of his mouth.

A puff of hot air landed on her face as he tried to catch his breath.

“I liked it when you bit me a few days ago,” she revealed with a growing smile.

“You want me to bite you again?” He queried with a slow smirk, briefly flashing his sharp teeth.

“I recall you saying that we could be discreet,” she continued, ignoring his question before she lost her nerve, “so maybe you could mark me a little. The marks don’t have to mean anything, but if you want them to mean something, no one is going to stop you.”

She watched as he slowly digested what she’d said and it didn’t take long for a ravenous, predatory expression to overcome his previously calm features. He looked like he was a few seconds from just launching himself at her and taking her up on her offer. Instead, he bent his head down to scent her and took several deep inhales.

“They won’t mean anything and I do really want to bite you,” he growled out, his pupils dilated and his teeth grazing against her throat.

Doing her best to ignore the tongue now tasting her throat and jaw, she made motions to remove her camisole which Teveus stopped his ministrations to allow.

As she slowly exposed her abdomen to him, he moved his large hands to her waist and ground her groin into his own, moans occasionally escaping them both.

When the camisole fell to the ground somewhere behind them, one of his hands found her own and held them behind her back, leaving her fully at his mercy as he knelt between her legs and held her hands against her chest with one of his own. 

She didn’t try to struggle, and she especially made no movements to struggle when his head descended between her legs and licked at her sex through her panties. The low, rumbling growl he gave into her clothed sex was one that she felt right down to her toes. He continued to lick her panties lazily, making her panties heavy and sticky with his saliva until she was begging him to stop teasing her.

Despite his sudden take charge attitude, he conceded to her begging quickly and slid her panties down her thighs.

When she felt the damp, hot roughness of his tongue sliding against her sex, she reflexively moved to push him down but encountered the wall that was his right hand. 

“Don’t move,” he growled, his hot breath against her sex another sensation that was rapidly moving towards driving her crazy.

He continued to lap at her cunt, clearly enjoying himself with low groans and the vigorous motions of his long tongue. 

“I want you to cum for me, Cassandra,” he ordered between slow licks of her aching clit.

She was so close, it wouldn’t take much more to draw her over the edge.

“I want you to cum for me, and then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk,” he declared with one final slow lick of her sex. 

He then caressed her clit with the blunt of one of his talons whilst his teeth nibbled at her thighs. 

It was enough, and she came with a scream. Idly, through the haze of her orgasm, she could feel the sensation of suction against the entrance to her sex. When she came back to reality, the first thing that came to her attention was the feeling of his tongue licking her clean.

“I’m going to show you what it’s really like to fuck a turian,” he murmured as he lifted his head up to reveal his damp mouth plates and predatory gaze.

Her pussy throbbed anew at the confirmation of the suspicion she’d had that he’d drank her fluids down.

He loomed over her like she was something to eat, like she was cornered prey that he was planning on finishing off. Surprisingly, she found the analogy to be stimulating. He rolled her over impatiently and again took both of her hands in his grip leaving them above her head.

“This is your last chance to back out,” he warned, rubbing against her and making her acutely aware of the very large erection lying on the small of her back.

Teveus manoeuvred behind her in such a way that led to the spurs on his calves interlocking with hers. He took advantage of that traction to spread her legs further apart to the point where the muscles in her thighs and core began to protest.

“What was that?” She asked, more out of surprise than ignorance, into the mattress.

“The spurs on my calves,” he said, chuckling as he curled over her so his keel pressed her deep into the warm mattress of his nest-like bed.

“There’s a reason why only male turians have them,” he growled in her ear. He slowly pressed his wet cock against her dampening sex, teasing them both with the promise of what was to come.

“Are you ready? I’m not going to hold back,” he warned, inserting just the large, bulbous head of his cock in her needy sex.

She nodded, and without further ado, he speared her on his length with a violent thrust forward and a sudden backwards pull on her hips. Knowing she’d want to instinctively retreat from him, he harshly rolled her hips against the large knot separated from the rest of his cock inside her. If she wasn’t moaning and gasping like she was dying, she might have remarked on the ease with which he manipulated her hips with just one hand. 

Just when she’d thought she’d gotten used to his sudden entry, his teeth sank deeply into her neck and he began to fuck her; using his teeth to keep her in place as he rocked in and out of her body. The sharp burst of pain was alternatively bliss and hell. 

She screamed. 

In response, he adjusted his angle slightly upwards so that her g-spot received more stimulation. She found herself better able to ignore a considerable amount of the dull, throbbing pain where his teeth held her. 

It still was painful.

When he’d said he wasn’t going to hold back, he hadn’t been joking. She’d thought they’d had rough sex before, but this was a whole other beast.

He was a whole other beast. 

His hips snapped furiously against her rear, the sounds of his plated groin slapping loudly against her skin threatened to drown out the loud, dangerous growls in her ears and her own cries. The deep, resonant timbre of his vocalizations vibrated through her entire body and she struggled to breathe under his weight and his frantic movements. He eventually moved the hand pinning both of hers down to join his other hand at her hips.

“Don’t move your hands,” he ordered, removing his teeth from her neck, “keep them above your head.” 

Blunt talons dug into her hips as he began to pull her back into his thrusts. The slight increase of depth he got as a result was all she needed to climax.

He laughed triumphantly, a wild sound that broke midway into a loud moan, at the feeling of her walls contracting around his still pistoning length. There was very little subtlety in the way he was pounding her into oblivion, but still it was getting her off in ways she couldn’t really understand and he knew it.

Sitting down tomorrow would be a feat in itself. Withstanding his even larger ego even moreso. He’d never gotten her off so quickly by fucking her.

“Mmm…” He moaned as her orgasm began to die down, licking the flesh on the left side of her throat.

“Squeeze me,” he ordered, changing his tempo to slow, deep delves into her core that retained the same power as his previous ones. She tensed the muscles in her core and groin at his command and he hissed in satisfaction, giving her a particularly forceful thrust. 

She yelped when his knot popped inside of her, stretching her entrance beyond what his shaft had. His voice was a litany of purrs and murmurs of ‘yes, just like that’ in her ear as she repeatedly flexed her muscles. With how big his knot was, there was really no movement to be made but he still felt the squeeze of her walls.

“Keep squeezing my knot,” he commanded, sinking his teeth into the left side of her neck at a depth thankfully not as deep as the first bite he’d given her. She fluttered her muscles again and again, accepting and revelling in his mumbled praise. It was this that gave her the incentive to continue to squeeze her walls around him. This strange role reversal alternatively had her confused and aroused beyond belief. Dominant, assertive Teveus was something she’d definitely like to see more of.

It was a surprise when he grabbed her hips and pulled his knot out with a wet pop. He turned her head and his mouth crashed against hers. His taste was strange, enticing and repellent all at the same time, an assault on her tongue. Irregardless, she melted against him and accepted the odd blend of his sweet taste, her tangy one and the metallic sharpness of her blood on his tongue. As she re-familiarised herself with his taste, his hips restarted their punishing rhythm, his great length throbbing inside of her.

He was close.

“Cassandra,” he mumbled desperately against her lips, his eyes closed and teeth gritted as he thrust deep inside of her one last time.

She could feel the thick, hot feeling of his seed filling her up. It felt so good, soothing even, after his harsh pounding that she rolled her hips against his knot as his cock jerked and pulsed inside of her. His hands eventually moved to secure her hips to stop him from likely involuntarily tying with her.

When he finished cumming, he gently eased himself out of her sex.

“Spirits…” He groaned, briefly leaning back to admire the sight of his thick, purple cum slowly trickling out of her stretched entrance and onto the mattress. After a few seconds, he urgently shoved himself back inside her with an obscenely wet noise.

His body fell around her like a cage once more, his weight pressing her down into the mattress, and she loved it.

Long arms snaked over her shoulders and pulled her into his body until he was fully sheathed, knot included. Carefully, he untangled their legs and fell back onto the mattress with a dull thump with her following him on his lap. She hadn’t been aware of the ache in her thighs at having to stretch them so far apart for so long, so it was a relief when she could finally stretch her legs out. A talon brushed against her nipple as he breathed in her ear, the plates of his upper body rubbing roughly against her back as he made small humps up into her body.

“I’m going to keep on filling you,” he promised with a low purr, rolling his prominent hips against her. His movements ensured that she felt every inch of his length and the knot plugging her entrance. 

“I’m going to fill your tight, little pussy until it’s full,” he growled seductively with a slow graze of his teeth against her ear. He pulled her hair until she exposed her throat to him, and his tongue flicked across her pulse.

“Only then will I tie with you,” he told her.

With that declaration, he pulled his knot out and began to lift her up and down, continuing to thrust upwards with his hips. He didn’t bite her that time round, instead choosing to lick all over her jaw, neck and collarbone as he slapped his hips against her.

After stealing another orgasm from her, leaving her body feeling boneless and entirely sated, he crushed her against his body with a loud growl. Teveus then pushed her legs up with his own, and began to hammer at her. 

“I’m almost there,” he moaned, rubbing her clit with a long finger as his long cock slid in and out of her wet sex.

His knot almost entered her when he hilted for a final time. He turned her in his lap to draw her in for a kiss as a rush of liquid heat poured into her for a second time.

“It’s leaking,” he mumbled, pressing his forehead to hers. She could feel the drops and strands of his hot, thick cum sticking to her thighs, and likely his, as it trickled from their joining..

“Getting tired there?” She asked, finally finding the composure to ask as he took a brief respite to rest his head on top of hers.

“I’ve got one or two left in me,” he answered with a slow exhale into her hair. 

She hummed, trying to hide her horror at the fact that he could still keep going.

“I know you’re tired, and likely sore, so I’ll be gentle,” he said, rolling them over onto their sides.

His pace this time around was a lot slower as he made love to her body. Whilst he slowly pressed in and out of her, his hands were all over her body. Pinching and rolling her nipples, rubbing her clit, caressing her arms and legs. Their climaxes that time were in sync, her sex tightening around the knot expanding within her. Like usual, it stopped growing just as she felt her like she was on the verge of tearing. She felt so full; stretched near bursting by his knot, her sex felt hot and heavy with his seed and that was without mentioning the long, ribbed length sheathed deep inside her.

“I love you,” he murmured, gently embracing her from behind and drawing her tightly into his warm body.

“I love you too, you crazy turian,” she admitted, suffering a sudden onset of loose tongue in her stupor. Cassandra was fairly sure she meant it though.

He was far too loveable for his own good.

She wanted to talk to him, discuss where they were going to go from here, but she was too tired. Cassandra fell asleep to the low subvocal hums of Teveus’ contentment and the gentle scratching of his talons threading through her hair.


End file.
